The Eight
by lollinop
Summary: What would happen if there was another person going on the trip to Palau? Alex is the new girl in school. She's 13 years old, but has skipped ahead a few grades. One more person can only mean more drama. Bad summary. Most likely M/J N/D E/T.
1. Introduction

**A/N:**

**I'm making this story because I figured Lex is basically all alone. He has nobody to hang out with because all the other kids are older. I wondered what it would be like if Lex had someone his age on the island.**

**In this story Lex is 13 years old. I know he's really 10, but in this story he's 13.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Flight 29 Down. If I did, this story wouldn't be here right now.**

**This is my first fanfic so it might not be that good.**

**I hope you like it!**

ALEX P.O.V.

I walked over to my dresser and took out four tank tops. A bright orange-pink lacy one, a black lacy one, a grey lacy one, and a regular brown one. I pulled off my pajama shirt and pulled on the bright orange lacy tank top. I put on some deodorant before I tossed it into my suitcase.

Then I walked across the hall and into the bathroom. I opened the cupboard and got out my green toothbrush. I brushed my teeth then rinsed it off and put it in a plastic baggie. I reached up on the top shelf and got the tube of whitening toothpaste. I put my toothbrush and toothpaste into my suitcase. I went back to my dresser and got out my yellowish-green Aeropostale shirt. I pulled it on. Then I put on my jean mini skirt. I looked at myself in the mirror.

_Not too bad._ I thought.

I got my makeup bag and took out my eye shadow.

_Hmmmm…. Definitely green._

I applied the light green eye shadow onto my eyelids. Then I reached into my bag again and pulled out some clear lemonade flavored lip gloss. I put it on my lips and rubbed them together. I looked in the mirror again.

_Okay. So far so good. Hair time._

I walked across the room, picked up my brush, and started running it through my golden-brown hair. In about three minutes, my hair was thoroughly brushed and smooth. I got my curling iron out of my vanity. I sat down and started to curl my hair. I made the curls loose so they looked natural. After about ten minutes, my work was done. I looked in the mirror one more time before I finished packing my suitcase.

I bet you're wondering who I am. I'm Alexandra. Alexandra Halter. But nobody calls me Alexandra. They all call me Alex. Well, at least the people back in North Carolina did. You see, at the time I had just moved here a week ago. I hadn't really made any friends yet. Things in California were a lot different. The kids at the high school didn't seem to want to hang out with me because I was younger than they were. I was 13 years old but I skipped a few grades because I'm smart. I was really supposed to be in 7th grade. I have to admit that I was worried I wouldn't make any friends. But hey, it was only my first week. I had time.

You're probably also wondering why I was packing my suitcase. No, I wasn't moving again. I was going on a class trip to Palau. I figured it would probably help me make new friends. I was right. But I wouldn't make them in the place I expected to. Little did I know it would be one of the worst, and best, experiences of my life.

**Please review and tell me what you think so far.**


	2. The Flight

**A/N: Okay, I know the airport part isn't too detailed, but I haven't been to an airport in a really long time so I forgot all the details about what you do there.**

**I hope you like this chapter, I know it's kind of boring though.**

**And for those of you who were wondering, yes I did make Alex's name similar to Lex for a reason.**

ALEX P.O.V

I made sure I had everything I needed packed into my suitcase before I closed it.

"Alex let's go! We're going to be late!" My mom called from the other room.

"Coming mother!" I called back. I walked over to the doorway and stared at my room a few seconds before I closed the door behind me. I walked down the hallway and into the living room. My mom, my dad, and my little brother Jake were all waiting for me.

"Goodbye Dad." I said as I hugged my father.

"Bye sweetie." He said, hugging me back.

I turned to face my brother. He had a sad expression on his face. I could tell he didn't want me to leave. I outstretched my arms so he could hug me. He walked up and gave me a hug.

"I'll only be gone for a couple weeks." I told him.

"But I want you to stay." He said sadly.

"I have to go, Jake." I pulled away from him. "Be good." I said. "Don't get into any trouble."

"I won't." He said. He looked a little happier now. I walked over and picked up my suitcase and my laptop bag.

"Okay Mom. Let's go." I walked toward the front door.

"Bye." I said to my dad and my brother.

I stepped out the front door and onto the porch, and was greeted by the fresh air. I went over to the car and put my bags in the trunk, then climbed into the passenger seat. I was quiet the whole trip to the airport, thinking about many different things, mainly about how I was going to make new friends.

_I hope the other kids going on the trip are nice. What if they don't like me? I'd be bored and alone for two whole weeks! _

Before I knew it, we had arrived at the airport. I got out of the car and spotted a single dandelion growing on the patch of grass in front of our car. I bent over and picked it.

_I wish I could make a friend on this trip._

I blew on it and all the fuzzy white seeds went flying everywhere. I smiled to myself. Then, I went and got my bags out of the trunk and went into the airport.

I looked around. There were a lot of people lugging suitcases behind them walking in all different directions. I looked at my cell phone's digital clock. 7:34 am. I still had about half an hour before my plane would leave. We went through the airport security and into the main area where you hang around and wait to board the plane. The plane I would be boarding was small. It was made to carry 15 people tops.

I saw two kids getting on the plane. There was an Asian girl and a boy with bushy hair. They were talking to each other, but I couldn't tell what they were saying because I was on the other side of the room. I looked around, but I couldn't see any other kids.

_Oh great. I'll be the last one to get on._

A voice came on over the intercom. "Attention. Final call for all who are boarding Flight Twenty-Nine Delta William November to Palau. I repeat: All who are boarding Flight Twenty-Nine Delta William November. Flight to Palau leaves in five minutes." It said.

"That's me!" I said to my mom. I gave her a hug. "I'll see you in two weeks."

"Bye." She said. "Have fun!"

"Ill try." I smiled. I walked over to the plane and handed the woman my ticket, then I stepped up and into the plane. I pulled aside the curtain separating the pilot's cabin from the passenger cabin.

_Uh oh. There aren't any empty rows. Crud._

I looked around and saw an empty seat next to a scary looking guy in the back.

_No way._

Then I saw a boy who looked about my age, reading a book. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes and was wearing a green and white striped shirt.

_Hmmm… I guess I'll sit next to him._

I walked over next to him and paused for a moment. Then I spoke.

"Hi." He looked up at me.

LEX P.O.V

I was reading a book about Palau, the place I was going on an eco-tour for the next two weeks, when a voice cut into my thoughts.

"Hi." Came the voice of a younger teenage girl. My heart skipped a beat.

_Usually girls don't talk to me._

I looked up from my book. Standing next to me was a girl about the same age as me. She had gently curled light brown hair and dark blue eyes. I looked at her for a few seconds. My eyes stopped at her chest. I realized I was staring and quickly looked back into her eyes.

"Can I sit with you?" She asked. She didn't seem to notice that I was staring at her, and if she did, she didn't show any sign of it.

_Be cool, Lex._

"Yeah, sure." I replied. I clutched the book in my lap. "I'm Lex."

She sat down and smiled. "I'm Alex."

"My full name is Alexander Marin."

_Why did I just say that?_

"Mine's Alexand_ra_ Halter."

"That's strange. I mean cool. I mean… strange in a cool way." I rambled.

_What's wrong with me?_

She laughed. "I know what you mean."

"Cool."

She paused for a moment. "Aren't you a little young to be going on this tour?"

I shrugged. "Aren't you?" I tried to ask coolly.

She smiled. "Touché." Then she paused. "I skipped ahead a few grades."

"Me too." I replied.

"That's strange… in a cool way." She said.

"Yeah." I held the book tighter in my lap.

_What do I say?_

"So what are you reading about?" She asked, pointing at the book.

"Palau." I said. "There's a lot of interesting plants and animals there."

She nodded. "Interesting."

"It is."

ALEX P.O.V

I nodded. "Interesting."

"It is." He said.

I looked around the plane. "Do you know any of these kids?"

"Yeah," He replied, "That's my step-sister, Daley." He pointed at a girl with curly light red-brown hair. "And I know Nathan," He pointed at the boy with wild hair that I saw earlier. "And Melissa," The Asian girl sitting next to him. "And Eric and Taylor." He pointed at the seats in front of us, where a boy with a goofy straw hat and a blonde girl reading a teen magazine were sitting. "And Abby, Ian, and Jory."

"What about the boy in the back?"

"I think his name is Jackson. He's new at school so nobody really knows him." Lex said quietly.

"Oh. I'm new too. I know what it's like."

"Yeah?"

"Well, yeah. You want to make friends but nobody wants to be friends with you. It's tough."

"Oh." He stared at the book in his lap.

"Especially at the high school, because I'm younger than everyone else."

"Me too." He said. It was silent for a few seconds. "How old are you?" He asked.

"Thirteen. My birthday was last month." I stated. "You?"

He smiled. "I turned thirteen a few days ago."

I smiled back at him. "Cool."

Then a voice came on over the intercom. "Please fasten your seatbelts; we are about to take off."

I put on my seatbelt and stared up at the smooth ceiling of the plane. A few seconds later, the plane started moving. Slowly at first, but then faster and faster, until I was forced to the back of my seat and couldn't move. Then the pressure lifted and I leaned forward.

"I love when that happens." I said, referring to being stuck to the seat. "It's my favorite part."

I looked past Lex and out the window. Fluffy clouds went rolling by. I leaned back in my seat and stared at the ceiling again.

_He probably thinks I'm a freak._

LEX P.O.V

She leaned back and stared at the ceiling.

_She probably thinks I'm a dork._

I turned and look out the window. Down on the ground the cars, trees, and buildings all looked like something from a toy train set. Then I put the book in my backpack and turned to face Alex.

"So where are you from?" I asked her.

She stopped staring at the ceiling and faced me. "North Carolina. It's a lot different than California."

I shifted in my seat. "So you don't like it here?"

"Oh, I love it here, it's awesome. It's just different."

"Cool."

We talked about a lot of different things for the next forty-five minutes.

"And then the lady took our gloves." She finished her story.

I laughed. "Wow, that's crazy."

"I know! And we never got them back either!"

Suddenly, the plane started shaking wildly.

"Hey! Sit down! Now!" The pilot yelled. A few kids who were walking up and down the aisle sat down. I looked out the window and saw the engine on fire.

**Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Chapter 3 should be out in a week or so.**


	3. The Crash

A/N: Okay, here's chapter 3! I know it's kinda short and a little boring, but the next chapter should be more exciting. Maybe. I just make it up as I go along.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**LEX P.O.V**

**The next 5 minutes went by really fast. A lot of people were yelling and screaming, and Alex just sat there, frozen, with a horrified expression on her face. I just stared out the window at the flaming engine.**

**Then, suddenly, I felt a huge jolt and realized the plane crashed.**

_**Please don't be in the middle of the ocean.**_

**I looked out the window and saw… sand. Not water, but sand.**

_**Thank God.**_

**But then another thought occurred. Where were we?**

**Alex seemed to snap back into reality. "What just happened?" She asked.**

"**We crashed." Nathan said, walking up the aisle to talk to the pilot.**

**Taylor leaned forward from the seat behind us. "Um… Where?" She asked.**

"**Only one way to find out." Alex said as she stood up and walked up the aisle. I got up and followed close behind her. We walked out of the airplane door and saw a beautiful beach and a jungle.**

**Taylor walked out behind us. "So where are we?"**

"**Definitely not in Palau." I said, trying to keep my voice from shaking.**

**Daley walked up to me. "Lex, are you okay?"**

"**Yes Daley, I'm fine." I said, annoyed. Daley treated me like I was 10! She walked over to the pilot.**

"**Where are we?"**

"**I have no clue, kid." He said, pressing his hand against his forehead.**

"**Well, can't you send for help or something?" Daley said, getting frustrated.**

"**And how do you suppose I do that?"**

"**Well, do you have a radio?"**

"**Yeah, but it has to be in range of another plane. It isn't"**

**Eric walked up. "So, basically, we're screwed."**

**I watched as Daley turned around and walked away. Then I turned to look at the jungle.**

_**Whoa. It goes on for what? Two or Three miles?**_

**Alex walked up beside me. "Whoa," She said, "That's a big jungle."**

"**Yeah," I said, still trying to refrain my voice from shaking. "It is." I turned to look at her eyes and noticed they were gray-blue.**

_**That's strange. Weren't they dark blue like, an hour ago?**_

**ALEX P.O.V**

**I turned my head to look at him, and noticed he was staring into my eyes.**

"**Uh… are you okay?" I asked him**

**He quickly looked down at the ground. "Oh. Uh… Yeah. I just noticed your eyes were dark blue before… and now they're grayish-blue."**

"**Oh, my eyes change to different shades of blue depending on my mood."**

"**So what's your mood now?" He asked.**

"**Scared, nervous, a little freaked out. You know, typical post plane crash feelings."**

"**And you're mood when we were talking?"**

**I couldn't help but smile. "Happy, excited, entertained." I paused. "You?"**

**He stared into the jungle for a few seconds, apparently thinking. "Happy, but nervous. My eyes don't change color, though."**

**I looked up at the clear blue sky. "It's not all that great, though. The people who know me can always tell how I'm feeling, even when I try to hide it."**

"**That must suck, huh?"**

"**Sometimes it's a good thing. Depends on the situation."**

"**Oh."**

"**Yep."**

**Taylor walked up to us. "So where are we?" She asked.**

"**I don't know." Lex said. "Ask the pilot."**

**She turned and walked over to the pilot. Lex sat down in the warm sand. "We could be here awhile."**

**I sat down next to him, looking out into the ocean. "Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of." We sat there, staring at the waves.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Please review and tell me what you think so far.**


End file.
